The Not-so Secret Admirer of Kanda Yuu
by Kamakiri
Summary: Kanda has one thing on his list of hates that is constantly annoying him. That bloody Baka Usagi. Lavi, however, won't ever be put off in his attempts of 'wooing' the irritable Japanese man. Rated T for Kanda's language, Lavanda (Yuvi), occasional dirty jokes ect... (Considering changing it to M, if people want a Lemony chapter)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_

Hello everyone!

Kamakiri here, back with another DGM fanfic for you to enjoy!

Warnings: Language, Yaoi/Shónen-ai (Lavanda/LavixKanda)

I DON'T OWN -MAN :(

_Chapter 1: Personal Stalker_

There were quite a few things Kanda did not like, and not having anything to do was one of them. The dark haired Japanese man sat outside the training room, meditating with Mugen within reach.

Six whole months of no new missions.

Boredom wasn't the only think driving him insane, though. A certain Bunny Boy was playing quite a large part in pushing him towards madness and was the reason he was _outside _of the training room instead of inside actually training.

Kanda scowled, thinking back to barely thirty minutes ago when he'd been unsheathing Mugen and the stupid rabbit had come in, grinning. He threatened all he could so that he had some peace out here.

"Yuu! I knew you'd be out here! Why are you running away?!" Lavi whined, stopping right in front of Kanda.

He opened his eyes to glare up at the redhead.

"Fuck off right now before I start slicing you up and hanging your pieces along the hallways" he growled, eyes narrowed in anger.

Apparently, this had only a slight affect on Lavi, who stepped back and held up his hands in defence.

"Aw, you're no fun! Fine, I'll go" he gave up and shrugged, walking away again.

Kanda sighed in irritation, only relaxing when he was sure Lavi was gone.

Oh, how stupid he was for thinking that.

The redhead laughed as he snuck back and sat on Kanda's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"GET OFF ME OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled, trying to shove him off to no avail. He'd been trying this on Kanda for how long now? Three months? No, five.

And Lavi still didn't seem to get the fact that Kanda was not interested one bit. Well, maybe he was a little bit, but he wasn't about to give in now.

Lavi pouted.

"But, Yuu-" he began.

"I don't give a damn, get off me NOW!"

Lavi was about to argue when Allen came down the hallway. He noticed the two, and grinned.

"Lavi, you have really bad taste-"

Kanda finally shoved Lavi off him and stood, grabbing Mugen as he did so. He pointed the blade at Lavi, who was now sprawled awkwardly on the ground, starting to sit up.

He turned his icy glare on Allen, who stared defiantly back.

"He and I are NOT involved in any way whatsoever, Baka Moyashi" he spat, moving Mugen from Lavi's throat and sheathing it in one fluid movement. He then stalked off down the hallway, away from his personal stalker and the annoying short stack.

Lavi stared after him, eyes trailing down the dark haired man's back, muttering "Strike" under his breath. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think you still liked him, Lavi"

Lavi shook himself out of his lusty thoughts and looked up at Allen, who offered him a hand, which he accepted and stood. He straightened his jacket and sighed, avoiding the younger's watchful eyes.

"I kinda still do... yeah" he mumbled, blushing at being caught out. He knew there was a fair bit of jealousy on Allen's part, that the white haired one wanted to be Lavi's interest, not Kanda. He'd known about everything, exactly how Lavi felt five months ago.

"Bookman won't be happy, you know. What happened to 'Not developing attachments'?" Allen chided.

"I know... But, Allen, you don't understand. I can't get him outta my head! Even if I wanted to stop... liking Yuu, I couldn't." Lavi replied.

"..."

Lavi took the silence from the younger as a chance to continue,

"And... The ol' Panda'll never find out" he added, grinning mischieviously.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Woot!

My first Lavanda and already, I'm seeing a good plot :)

Review, mine lovelies, if you can!

-Kamakiri


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Language, Yaoi/Shónen-ai (Lavanda/LavixKanda)

I DON'T OWN -MAN :(

_Chapter 2: Scarves and Bathrooms_

The curtain in Kanda's room rippled when a soft breeze blew in. His eyes opened and found a rather... bedraggled Lavi sitting next to him.

"Why the fuck are you in my room?! I fucking locked the door!" Kanda hissed, sitting up.

Lavi chuckled and pushed him back down.

"God, Yuu, you're so sexy when you're pissed off" he murmured.

"You've told me that a billion fucking times. Get. Out"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'd rather do this" Lavi replied, leaning even more forward, bringing his lips to Kanda's. The latter resisted at first, but found himself relaxing.

When they broke apart for air, he frowned.

"How did you get in?"

"Broke the lock, duh" Lavi smirked, rolling his eye. Kanda grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him closer.

"You annoy me very much so, Baka Usagi, but... I'll enjoy making you scream" he growled, somewhat surprized to hear a seductive tone in his voice...

Kanda jerked himself awake, staring at the ceiling.

'What... The... Fuck?' he thought, sitting up, which he found to be quite painful due to his apparent problem downstairs.

He sighed in frustration and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, glancing outside. It was still dark. He presumed it was very early in the morning, so no one would be awake yet.

He decided that perhaps a bath would be a good idea, then training.

He slipped his exorcist coat on and pulled his boots on, tied his hair up, then continued on towards his destination; the bathroom.

Kanda listened to the thud of his boots on the floor as he walked through the silent corridors. Eventually, he got to the bathroom and stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind him. Sadly, he could not find anything to block the door, so he had to content himself with the fact the baths had dividers and could provide him some slight amount of privacy.

He undressed and after setting the bath up, slipped into the warm water. He relaxed, feeling the warmth uncramp his muscles.

Kanda decided to get out of the bath ten minutes later, after he'd thoroughly washed his hair. He stood with one towel around his waist as he dried his hair, when Lavi walked in.

The redhead stopped and stared, jaw going slack as his eye took in the sight before him.

He stepped forward and Kanda glared.

"Any closer and I'll-"

"Stab me? Where's Mugen?" Lavi asked, grinning winningly.

"Fuck me, I fucking left it-" Kanda growled, but was once again interupted by Lavi.

"Is that an offer?" he asked hopefully.

Kanda glared daggers at him.

"No, you fucking pervert"

Lavi pouted and continued walking to Kanda.

When he was close enough, Kanda dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair and grabbed Lavi's scarf, whipping it off. He stepped back, holding the scarf aloft.

Lavi grinned and moved til his body was pressed against Kanda's. Their breaths mingled, and for a moment, it looked as if Kanda was about to give in; his arms slowly made their way around Lavi's waist.

But then, he grabbed Lavi and shifted their positions so that he was no long against the wall, Lavi was. His face was against the wall.

"I know what you're thinking, Baka, and no, I'm not going to screw your brains out. No, just this..." Kanda whispered, smirking as he tied Lavi's scarf tightly around the owner's wrists and then tied it firmly to a towel rack.

Lavi let out a small whine of protest and tugged at his restraint.

"No fun, Yuu! Unless you're going to-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO PRACTICE BONDAGE ON YOU, YOU FUCKED UP BAKA USAGI! Go screw the moyashi, if sex is what you fucking want" Kanda growled, leaving Lavi and getting dressed when he was very sure that Lavi couldn't see him.

He glanced at the redhead as he left the bathroom, smirking at the sight of him attempting to undo the scarf, but only making it tighter.

"Yuu, please- DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" the bunny boy cried, but of course, Kanda ignored him and continued on his way, to the training room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
